


His Kitten (Nick Wilde x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: Clawhauser helps you & gives you advice with your crush on Nick.





	His Kitten (Nick Wilde x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLLovesBands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/gifts).



> *ahem* Kasey is a furry

A few months ago, you were hired as a official cop. You were known as the very first 'Cat Lieutenant', along with other new recruits Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. Judy always treated you sweetly, along with Nick. Well, actually crossing the border of being friendly and into flirty. You couldn't deny you had a huge thing for eachother, but although as Nick being the most flirtful, he was also the most nervous around animals that he likes. It had to take someone determined to put you two together.

You headed into the Police Station, immediately greeted by Benjamin Clawhauser, in his usual position eating donuts "Hey Clawhauser!" You exclaimed, putting your paw near his desk.

"Someone's in a good mood today! Please tell me you and Nick got together, right?" Clawhauser questioned, putting his arms on the table, resting his head on his paw.

A sudden rush of a blush rose to your cheeks "Not yet I'm afraid. We're just so nervous to ask eachother out already." You commented, sighing as you watched as Clawhauser's eyes jump back into their sockets with a small amount of disappointment located on his face.

"Come on! You guys would be the perfect couple, a cat and a fox. I'm sure there are Disney movies that pair those two together." Clawhauser responded, as you swung your tail back behind you. 

"That's just fictional, though. Where in reality would a fox get with a stupid kitten?" You questioned, laying your paw against the side of the table.

"Hey! Don't call yourself stupid, cats are smart. You're more intelligent than you know, just because you're different species doesn't mean you're not compatible. Just look at me and Chief Bogo. Look how happy we are together! What I'm saying is, the possibilities are endless. If you desire that fox, you can catch him too, just like I caught Bogo." Clawhauser advised, as you raised an eyebrow at him, then giving him a wide smile.

"You're right, but how am I supposed to catch him like you did?" You responded, as Clawhauser gave you an eager look, pushing his paws on his desk.

"I know you have a big heart full of love, you will figure out a way. You have so much in that brain of yours. I believe in you!" Clawhauser persuaded, as you took a deep breath. One of the things that you knew Clawhauser was really good at was advice, you wouldn't think so when you first meet him but he sure does have tricks up his sleeve.

"Now go get em', tiger! You're not a tiger, but just pretend for a second that you are." Clawhauser said, giving you one of those goofy grins of his.

"Thanks Clawhauser, that really helped me. I think I do have the confidence to ask him now." You responded, as Clawhauser gave you a thumbs up "Good luck, Y/N!"

You bolted your way out of the police station, trying to find that sly fox. He must be on a report that Chief Bogo gave him with Judy, since they're the smallest animals in the police station along with yourself. 

You ended up taking a peak at the fox himself and the grey rabbit, they seemingly were handcuffing some sort of raccoon "I didn't do anything, I swear!" The raccoon pleaded, twirling their head to Nick.

"Sure you didn't, trash panda." Nick responded, looking over to your direction, then handing the raccoon to Judy "I hate to give this little rascal to you, Carrots. But I have got something important to attend to." Nick stated, as Judy huffed and held the raccoon in her arms like a baby.

Her eyes averted to you for a monent, before looking back at Nick "Okay, okay fine. I'll take this little one to the station. Do what you gotta do." Judy responded, giving you a small wave before carrying the raccoon off into another direction.

You gulped as Nick walked into your direction, "Hey kitty, what's on your agenda today?" Nick questioned, his voice was so soothing as it played into your ears. A blush flashed on your cheeks, as your heart beat harder also feeling it in your ears.

"To see you, Sir Wilde. I have something important to tell you." You swallowed, as Nick stepped towards to you.

"I really do enjoy that you call me sir. I feel like I'm your commander, don't you think?" Nick flirted, fluffing his ears back. You don't know why but that was the most seductive thing you have ever seen in your life.

"Nick! Seriously, none of your games right now! I do really have something important, as in this friendship into this possible relationship. I want to take the next step into getting out of being just friends into a couple, that's what I have been trying to hint at you this entire time. I believe we have been just afraid of this next step." You confessed, taking a deep breathe as Nick's eyebrows flickered. 

"Aw, that's adorable. Of course I will go on a date with you. I have been wanting to take the next step as well, but I have been far too nervous and usually I'm not that way with others. You, however make me flustered like I'm that nerd in High School again." Nick admitted, as you felt your heart race out of your chest.

"Really?" Your ears flickered up, as Nick leaned in giving you a quick kiss onto your cheek. You responded smiling, wrapping your arms around him.

"You're my kitten now, Y/N." Nick said, snuggling your arms into his chest. You couldn't be any happier than you were at this moment. You had a date with the fox of your dreams.


End file.
